1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a positive drive system.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a positive drive system, utilizing drive transmitting means, such as a chain, for coupling a drive sprocket with driven sprockets. The chain is trained around and operatively engages the drive and driven sprockets to transmit positive drive to the driven sprockets. In order to accommodate spatial necessity, there is a further need, because the drive and driven sprockets have their own planes of rotation, for disposition of the drive and driven sprockets in infinite relative planes of rotation ranging from 0 to 360 degrees, and for disposition of succeeding driven sprockets in infinite relative planes of rotation ranging from 0 to 360 degrees. There is a further need that the assembled chain, trained around and operatively engaging the drive and driven sprockets, have means to effect its adjustment, but also, per se, incorporate vernier adjustment to "fine tune" the chain to afford not only length adjustment of the link assembly of the chain, but also for purposes of counter adjustment. Hence, the positive drive system of this invention is suitable for drive applications, ranging from light duty to heavy duty, and inclusively, high torque applications, high load capabilities, and with wear not only at a minimum but also, in the event of consequent minimal wear, such wear is correctable through vernier adjustment and counter adjustment of the chain, per se.